I Will Never Stop Loving You
by EclareLove4ever18
Summary: Clare is devastated and heart-broken when she finds out that Jake Martin cheated on her. When Eli spots Clare and realizes she's hurt, he immediately goes to comfort her. Will it bring them together again? One-Shot.


[Clare's POV]

The bitter air wrapped around my body, causing me to shiver. It was practically a blizzard, but I was too dejected to care. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Jake cheated on me. Tears flowed down my cheeks like a steady river. I feel so betrayed, so heart-broken, so…used. What was I thinking? He _never_ loved me. He _never_ wanted a relationship with me. He _never _cared. He's just a jerk. A filthy, lying, disgusting, black- hearted jerk. I felt my tears sting my face in effect of the blistering cold. I was seated on a bench. Not just any bench… The bench that Eli and I used to sit at. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and buried my head in them. I give up. Everything I love gets torn apart. Darcy, Mom and Dad, K.C., Eli…and now Jake. So I give up.

[Eli's POV]

"Adam, I seriously can't believe you got these new comics so early! You seriously rock, man."

"Eli, I don't sense the need in you telling me things I'm already well aware of."

I rolled my eyes at him but felt a smirk playing across my face.

"I would read these with you, but I got to go to my cousin's dance recital. Totally lame dude, I know, but I'm forced upon my will by my mother."

A small chuckle escaped my lips. "I feel your pain. I'll see you, Adam."

"Later, man."

I headed out the door and straight for Morty. I drove back down the street, making a left so I was about to pass the bench Clare and I used to sit at. I visualized it, an empty, bare, bench. Like the place is just abandoned. But that is _not_ what I saw. Instead, my eyes spotted a small body, curled up in a ball. I could see a set of auburn curls, and in an instant I knew who it was. I stopped Morty frantically, and raced toward the bench. Clare didn't notice me, so I decided to speak.

"Clare?" I spoke softly.

"E-Eli?" Her head rose to reveal puffy red eyes and a gloomy expression.

"Clare? What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" It didn't matter if we were together or not, I still cared about her with all my heart.

"Eli," She choked out, "It's…it's Jake."

I felt my fists clench by my sides. I managed to whisper, "What did he do to you?"

"He…" She fumbled for words, "He cheated on me. He had s-sex with Jenna!" She cried.

"He _what_?" I always tried my best to be happy for Clare; I only made her feel worse when I was her boyfriend. But this time, Jake Martin has crossed the line. If he thinks he can cheat on _my_ Clare and get away with it, he's living in a fantasy world.

"He had _sex_ with her! He _never_ cared about me Eli, he _never_ loved me! Why is it that everything I love gets smashed to pieces, leaving me to deal with the pain of its absence? I just want to be happy! Just once! For once in my life, I want everything to be okay, no problems, no sadness, for just _once_! And-and I-"

I pulled her into my arms, locking them around her strongly yet gently. I know she probably doesn't want my comfort, but I still love her, and it pains me to see her like this.

"Clare, shh, it's okay. I won't let anybody hurt you. I'm here, I'm here sweetheart."

"Eli? Can I…ask you something?"

"Anything." I gazed into her crystal blue eyes. She was so beautiful, even at her worst.

"Why are you here, just because of me in the freezing cold?"

She is just too good for anyone. Far too good for me.

"Clare, you know I care about you more than anyone, together or not together. Why on earth would I leave you here _crying_ at night in the _snow_ by yourself?" I questioned her.

"I don't know…Just, after everything that's happened between us. We didn't exactly leave on a good page. I wish I could take everything back," She started to tear up again.

"Clare, if I could take back what I've done to you, how I put you through my hell, I would do so in a heartbeat. I was so terrible to you. I'm so sorry Clare." I felt a pang of guilt rush through my body.

"I know you are Eli, and I…I forgive you."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Eli, you couldn't help it. You are the sweetest, most kindest person I've ever met in my life. You're an amazing person, Eli, there are so many wonderful things about you."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. And to hear them from her, especially, made me feel so incredibly grateful, and just so happy. I felt an immense smile spread on my face.

"Clare, you're just too good to be true, do you know that?" She smiled back at me, God, I love her smile.

"I don't think_ that_ highly of myself, Goldsworthy."

"Well I do, Ms. Edwards." I smirked at her. I realized how close we were sitting, and my eyes traveled to her pink lips. How much I wanted to kiss her, right at this moment. She looked up at me and gazed into my eyes. We started inching closer and closer, until we were just centimeters away. I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my lips against hers, and she wrapped her arms around me. Suddenly, she pulled away, keeping her eyes on me.

"Eli…what are we?"

"I know we've had many troubles in the past, but Clare Diana Edwards, I love you with all my heart. I messed up big time, I broke your heart. I know this is crazy but I want to be with you. I want nothing more in the world than to be able to call you mine."

"Then congratulations, your wish has been granted." She smiled brightly and I pulled her into a tight embrace.


End file.
